tomskafandomcom-20200213-history
The Confession
'Plot' Thomas Ridgewell and Jenny try to figure out how to tell Chris (Bing) (Jenny's brother, who is also Tom's best friend) that they are dating, however when they go in, Tom pukes. They try again only to find Tom has chloroformed himself and he passes out. Jenny then tells Tom to take the lead but when they go in Tom speaks in jibberish. He tries again but instead he wants to kill Chris, however Jenny stops him. Tom then yells, "Mum, Dad, I'm gay!" which makes the situation even more awkward, to which Jenny replies, "WRONG! I hope..." He then starts explaining about when two people spend time together, but then Jenny asks where his legs are. They then come in and argue in German. Tom from the future comes in to tell the past version of himself to call Chris ugly but instead he calls him chubby. Tom and Jenny fight over the gun, and finally Tom walks in and tells him. Chris is fine with it but then Tom shoots him. In which Tom shouts "WHOOPS!" After the credits roll, Jenny says: "I think that went well." Trivia The German translates to "I am having sex with your sister." and "NO!" Script and Jenny are in a small room together. Jenny "Are you ready for this?" Tom "Not really." Jenny "It'll be fine." briefly kisses Tom on the cheek. and Jenny come out of the room in front of Chris sitting in a sofa. Jenny "Chris, we have something to tell you." pukes. to the two in the previous room. Tom "I think that went well." Jenny "You threw up and we both left." Tom "It's all in the past." Jenny "It was literally thirty seconds ago." Tom "That's a matter of opinion." Jenny "No, it isn't. Let's try again." and Jenny confront Chris again. Jenny "Chris, we have something to tell you." chloroforms himself and falls on the floor. to the previous room. Tom "I chloroformed myself, didn't I?" Jenny "Yeah, you did." tries to chloroform himself again. Jenny "Don't do it again! Look, you take the lead this time." confront Chris again. rambles nonsensically. skip; cut to same room. Tom "The thing is, Jenny and I -- I'll just kill him." Jenny "Whoa, whoa!" Tom "Let me shoot him in the face!" Jenny "No, no!" skip; cut to same room. Tom "Mum, Dad, I'm gay!" Jenny "Wrong! ... I hope." skip. Close-up shot of Tom and Jenny. Tom "If I shoot him, we can make out! This could be so easy!" skip. Tom's height is reduced to chest height. Tom "When two people spend a lot of time together..." Jenny "Where are your legs?!" skip. Tom "Ich habe Sex mit deine Schwester." Jenny "Nein!" skip. Tom "Chris--" Tom appears in a flash. Future Tom "Tom! I'm from the future. Tell him he's ugly!" Tom "You're chubby!" Jenny "You can't even get that right?!" skip. Tom thrusts at Jenny, while side-gazing at Chris. skip. Jenny is struggling to confiscate the gun from Tom. Jenny "Thomas. Thomas." Tom "Give me the ... No-" to previous room. Tom "I'm really bad at this, aren't I?" Jenny "Yeah. Chris is never gonna find out about us." Tom "Oh, that's what we're doing!" confronts Chris, and Jenny follows. Tom "Chris, I know this is hard for you to hear, but I'm dating your sister." of Chris. Chris "Yeah, that's fine." shoots Chris. close-up. Tom (sarcastically) "Whoops!" Credits Jenny "I think that went well." credits Category:Videos